Worlds Apart
by animeduchess14
Summary: Allegretto had his eyes set on Polka but what happens when a certain pink haired kunoichi enters his world and brings a stoic Uchiha with? Slight ItaSaku. Will the two ever get back home to the shinobi world? Rated T for cussing


Allegretto had his eyes set on Polka but what happens when a certain pink haired kunoichi enters his world and brings a stoic Uchiha with? Slight ItaSaku. Will the two ever get back home to the shinobi world? Humor/Mystery

_When our worlds collided,_

_I thought it was a tragedy._

_But when I met you,_

_I accepted it as a blessing._

Infiltrate the Akatsuki base, not that hard, right?

Wrong.

Thanks a lot Tsunade-sama for giving me this god awful mission. Why did I even accept this? There was a 30% chance of me ever returning to Konoha, but I still accepted it because Tsunade-sama was so persistent on how she knew I could do it. I had beaten the odds when I surpassed my ex-teammate's status, who by the way was Uchiha Sauske, a rouge shinobi to this very day. He left Konoha about seven years ago, when I was twelve.

Even though I was a captain of the ANBU, I, Haruno Sakura, managed to get captured by the Akatsuki, specifically the stoic Uchiha Itachi and his easy going partner, Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Pinky, you know you quite amusing," Kisame sneered at me, seeing how I couldn't move because I was under some sort of temporary paralysis jutsu. "Oh? How so, fish stick?" I stuck my tongue out at him. He had no right to call me 'pinky'.

He huffed and continued talking to Itachi, who kept one of his Sharingan activated eyes on me like a hawk.

"Oi Itachi, you should use that new jutsu on pinky here, and teach her a lesson." Itachi perked up a bit after his partner mentioned 'new jutsu'. "Leader-sama told me to never use _that_ jutsu, you know that Kisame."

'Interesting.'

"What? Can't use a jutsu because your almighty Leader-sama told you so? Pathetic." Itachi narrowed his eyes at me. If I was going to die, I wanted to have fun at least.

"Haruno, I suggest you learn your place before I put you in it," Itachi mumbled.

I laughed softly,"Ooh, so scary Uchiha. I thought the almighty Itachi could use any jutsu he wanted, guess not." My back was propped up against a tree, because we (well _they_) were taking a break before we headed back to their main base in Ame, I assumed.

He simply 'hn'd' at me, then Kisame rolled his eyes at me.

"You gonna let that kunoichi trash talk ya, Itachi?" Kisame stood up from his sitting position.

"Calm down, Kisame. She's simply trying to provoke us." Itachi said as he ate another piece of dango.

"Can't take a threat fish stick?" I laughed a bit louder than last time. "You're in no position to be laughing, kunoichi."

Itachi stood up and walked over to me, the pinwheels in his eyes spinning around viciously.

"Yusō no jutsu!"

Both Itachi and Sakura's bodies went limp, sending Kisame to freak out. He grabbed his partner before he could fall to the ground. Taking the kunoichi also with him, he continued back to Ame, in hopes that 'Leader-sama' could fix this. He didn't actually think Itachi would use it.

The orange haired Leader was already having an awful day before Kisame pounded down his office door, and tossing two bodies on the floor, talking two hundred miles per minute.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. He used _that_ jutsu?"

He stood up from his relaxed position, with a frown on his face. Didn't he specifically tell Itachi to _never_ use it? The Leader sighed and returned to his seat, observing his passed out member and pink haired kunoichi on the floor.

"What happened to them Leader-sama?"

"They were most likely sent to an alternate universe of some sort. Summon the Hokage, we need to fix this, and _fast_."

"Hai!"

Mineral powder was no longer the issue, it was guiding Polka back to health that was.

"Will she be alright Claves?" An agitated Allegretto paced back and forth in the makeshift bed they made inside a nearby cave.

"Yes, she will. She may have amnesia when she awakens though," Claves noted as she put a wet washcloth over Polka's forehead.

"Why did she have to do that? Claves, doesn't she realize-"

Allegretto was cut off by a sudden punch to the back.

"How's she doing," Beat curiously asked. "Are we going back to Ritardando, Allegretto?"

The silver haired man nodded at his curious companion. "After Polka wakes up, we will."

"Stupid Uchiha-teme! What did you do this time?"

The trio in the cave questioned what the noise was, and Allegretto and Beat left the cave.

A pink haired girl and jet black haired man were having some sort of heated argument outside of the cave. The girl looked like she was going to kill the man, who wore the same 'poker' face that Frederic always wore, that was before the group beat him up and sent him back to reality, forever disappearing from this world. Polka jumped off the cliff to save him, and where did that send her? Into Allegretto's wrath, that's where. It's no secret to anyone (except Polka) that he cares for her. And when she did that, the silver haired fighter was red with anger and frustration.

"You just had to use that jutsu, didn't you? Now we're not even near Konoha _or_ Ame! Where the heck are we?" The pink haired girl yelled at the man who seemed to be in thought.

The girl looked over at the trio and sighed, walking over to them.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me how far away we are from Ame?"

'Ame?'

"Uhh, is that near Ritardando, Allegretto," Beat asked.

'Ritardando? Where am I?'

"I'm sorry miss, I've never heard of 'Ame'," Allegretto assured the pink haired traveler.

"Ok, well what about Konoha?" She bit her lip nervously. Everyone knew where Konoha was, shinobi and non-shinobi alike.

"Lady, I've never heard of Konoha," Beat said as he tilted his head in curiosity.

She looked back over to the jet black haired man, who slowly made his way over to the group. "Are you a shinobi?" Itachi asked the silver haired man.

"What's a shinobi?" he replied.

"Are you two on mineral powder or something?" Beat asked, but then was bonked on the head by his older friend.

"I think we're in an alternate dimension, Haruno."

"NO REALLY?" The pinkette was freaking out.

"What do you call this place anyways," the girl asked. "Were about 5 miles away from Ritardando," a lady with purplish-pink hair said. "Hello you two, my name is Claves. Are you lost?"

The pinkette nodded. "My name is Sakura, and his name is Itachi. I don't think you'll believe this, but were from a different world, and we need to get back, as soon as possible."

The three took a step back from the world travelers.

"Way to go, Haruno," Itachi sighed.

She gave a death glare to the un-amused man. "Shut up Uchiha-teme! This is your entire fault!"

Sakura tried to give a chakra-infused punch to the ground, but she mysteriously had none.

"What the? Why is my chakra gone?" Sakura gasped in fear. Itachi attempted to make a clone, but that didn't work either.

"Worse enough, we ended up in a universe that doesn't use chakra," Itachi mumbled.

Sakura slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Sakura, Itachi, your welcome to stay with us until you figure out a way back home," Claves graciously said after putting a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Thank you so much Claves," Sakura breathed outwardly. At least she would be with a native of this world. A nice one too.

"But aren't you and Jazz going to go back to Andante?" Beat asked as he stepped forward.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mine traveling a bit, would you?"

Itachi finally spoke, "Not at all. Thank you for your hospitality, Claves."

Sakura glared at the Uchiha. "Stupid teme, using a forbidden jutsu." She huffed and followed Claves back to the cave, and so did everyone else, since it was large enough to house twenty people.

A small, blonde haired girl was sleeping when they entered the cave.

"This is Polka, I believe she's your age, Sakura," Claves said.

"My name's Allegretto, and this is Beat, nice ta meet ya," Allegretto said with a cheery smile.

'He reminds me of Naruto,' Sakura thought with a bit of blush on her face.

She waved hello at the two, and Itachi simply 'hn'd'.

"Don't mind him, he's just a teme," Sakura said with a quiet laugh.

"What's a teme?" Beat asked, words filled with excitement for reasons unknown.

Sakura enviously bit her lip, "Um, never mind. He's just a jerk," she said adding a nervous laugh at the end.

"Watch it Haruno. We may not have chakra but that doesn't mean I can't pound you," Itachi said eyeing the pinkette who simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Do you to use mineral or flower powder," Claves asked sweetly.

"Never heard of it. We use chakra," Sakura replied.

"Chakra?" Allegretto asked.

Sakura explained to the trio what 'chakra' consisted of, spiritual and physical energy. Adding simple facts about chakra points and the different types of things you could do using chakra as well.

The three were astonished by this 'chakra'.

After the travelers explained what predicament they were in, the three finally understood.

"Leader-sama and I'm assuming the Hokage, are probably working on a reverse jutsu as we speak. But we should try to figure out something as well, Haruno."

The pinkette nodded, and returned her gaze to Polka.

"If I had my chakra, I could heal her with my ninjutsu," Sakura said adding a sigh at the end.

"Claves, I wonder what would happen if they tried using flower powder?" Allegretto asked, pulling out some from his many pockets.

"Should we chance it, Allegretto?"

"I'd try it if it meant I could use my chakra somehow," Sakura added and Itachi agreed.

Beat handed the two the flower powder, and something astonishing happened.

Their chakra intensifies, and the two regained their chakra fully.

"Itachi," Sakura looked over at the man," do you-?"

He nodded. And the two breathed easy.

"It worked. How odd," Claves said as she looked over to Polka.

"I'll try to heal her now," Sakura said after she saw Claves nod.

Her hands illuminated with an odd green light as she moved her hands towards Polka's head. "She'll be fine, and will approximately wake up in four hours. From the looks of the fall she took, she will have a slight case of amnesia, but it will dissipate within a day or two."

"Man, I want some of this 'chakra'," Beat said with an enthusiasm.

"If we use chakra, what do you use?" Sakura asked. They surely didn't just rely on this 'flower' or 'mineral' powder.

The three looked at each other before Allegretto looked at Sakura.

"Magic."


End file.
